


Finding Stiles

by RogueMarieL



Series: Under the Sea [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles goes missing in the middle of the night on a camping trip, the rest of the pack tries to find him. Companion to Water You Thinking About.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic to [Water You Thinking About](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3867451), which is probably something you should read first.
> 
> The pack searches for Stiles.

The beach wasn’t that bad. Derek had been pleased when they had finally gotten the campsite set up. Playing Frisbee had been fun as well.

But that was yesterday. Now, Stiles was missing. His eyes turned red. He howled.

The pack came running. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had shifted into their full wolf forms, but the other four lagged behind. Allison and Lydia had to grab their weapons, and they simply didn’t run as fast.

Derek didn’t wait.

“Stiles is missing,” he growled.

“What do we do?” Erica asked, shifting most of the way back. The other two shifted as well.

“We’re going to fan out. His scent stops here, but it’s possible it will pick up somewhere else. Erica, Boyd, you go that way. Isaac, wait here for the rest of the pack, tell them what’s going on. Try to call him. I don’t have my phone, but one of the girls might. I’m going that way. Send Jackson and Lydia to follow Erica and Boyd, and you, Allison and Scott follow me. You might catch something that we might miss. Understood?”

The three of them nodded.

“Good.”

Derek shifted back into his full wolf form and ran, nose to the ground.

Several hours passed by, and the group of them found nothing.

“Maybe we should go into the water a bit? Maybe there’s a sandbar that we can’t see. Stiles is a good swimmer, maybe…” Scott offered.

“It’s worth a shot,” Boyd said.

Derek nodded.

“We’ll find him,” Erica said. “We just have to keep looking.”

“Yeah,” Derek said quietly. “Okay, let’s check the ocean.”

“We’ll stay here, keep watch,” Allison said. Lydia nodded.

“Stay safe,” Derek ordered.

Two hours later, the pack was sitting together on the beach. They were cold, wet, and no closer to finding Stiles.

“Guys, I hate to say it, but… what if he drowned?” Allison eventually ventured. 

“No.” Derek bit out. “We would know. He’s alive, or we would have felt it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Scott.

Derek sighed. “We’re pack. If someone dies… you know.”

“The fire,” Erica breathed.

Derek snarled. “I felt them. So did Laura. It was… unpleasant. Stiles is still alive. We keep looking.”

Standing, he turned and started to walk down the beach. Suddenly, he titled his head up. “Do you smell that?”

The other werewolves stood as well.

“There!” Allison cried. She pointed to two bodies swimming to shore.

The pack ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, except that lookididthething, who prompted Water You Thinking About, asked for full transformation wolves, and that didn't really happen. So, wolves running on the beach.
> 
> Also, I felt kind of bad that Derek got cut off at the shore. I wasn't sure if I wanted to change point of views, so it was just easier to write that scene as a side story.
> 
> We may never find out what happened with the kraken.


End file.
